Calamity and Friends Riding through the Carwash
by Mina-Prower
Summary: Calamity and his friends go for a ride through the carwash.


**Calamity and Friends Riding through the Carwash**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Tiny Toon Adventures_ or the _Tom and Jerry Kids Show_. The characters from _TTA_ belong to Warner Bros., and characters from _T&JK_ belong to Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment.

One afternoon, 23-year-old Calamity Coyote, 22-year-old Furrball, 21-year-old Tom Cat, 21-year-old Hamton J. Pig, 23-year-old Plucky Duck, 22-year-old Shirley McLoon, 23-year-old Buster Bunny, and 23-year-old Babs Bunny were at the carwash. They were all standing outside Calamity's grey mid-sized station wagon, which had woodgrain on the sides and rear of the vehicle, multi-wire wheel rims on the tires, quad headlamps, vertical rectangular taillights, a silver roof rack, and a spoiler at the top of the liftgate. Calamity had shaggy orange hair with bangs and was wearing a yellow baseball cap backwards, a grey shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals. Furrball was wearing an orange baseball cap, a red T-shirt with an orange vest over it, yellow shorts, and orange sandals. Tom was wearing a red baseball cap with a blue stripe, a blue T-shirt with a sky blue vest over it, white shorts, and sky blue sandals. Hamton had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, khaki knee-length shorts, and brown sandals. Plucky was wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals. Shirley had long blonde hair with bangs and it was tied into a ponytail, and she was wearing a pink shirt, red shorts, and purple sandals. Buster had shaggy brown hair with slanted bangs and was wearing a red shirt, black shorts, and brown sandals. Babs had long blonde hair with bangs and was wearing a yellow shirt, purple shorts, and white sandals. The outside of the car had dust around it, and the windows looked like there were raindrops on them, and the windshield looked like the wipers had been used. The carwash exterior was sky blue and had three windows on each side.

After the interior or Calamity's car became cleaned out, they were ready to go through the carwash. The interior of Calamity's car was red. Buster and Babs opened the liftgate and stepped inside and sat on the rear-facing 2-passenger bench and then gripped on the handlebar on the liftgate and closed it. Calamity opened the driver door, stepped inside, sat in the driver seat, and closed his door. Furrball opened the front passenger door, stepped inside and slid over to the middle, and then Tom stepped inside the same door, sat next to Furrball, and closed the door. Hamton opened the rear door on the driver side, stepped inside, sat behind Calamity the driver, and closed the door. Plucky opened the rear door on the passenger side, stepped inside, slid over to the middle and sat next to Hamton and behind Furrball, and then Shirley stepped inside the same door, sat next to Plucky and behind Tom and closed the door.

"Now that the interior is clean, let's go for a ride through the carwash," said Calamity.

Then Calamity put the car key in the ignition on the steering column, started the engine, put his foot on the brake, moved the gear shift on the steering column from P into D, moved his foot off of the brake, and then the car started moving.

"Here we go," said Calamity.

When they entered the carwash tunnel as the right side tires hit the conveyor belt, Calamity moved the gear shift from D into N. The interior of the carwash tunnel was royal blue. In front of them was a set of soft sky blue strips in front of a tubular arch of spraying water. The strips started swishing vice-versa, and when the car came close to the strips, the car started getting soaked with water.

"We're getting all soaked," said Buster.

"We sure are," said Babs. "Just the outside."

Then they came to some rotating brushes that were on the sides. Then they came to another set of strips behind an arch of spraying foam. When they reached there, foam was spraying all over the car, and then the strips were brushing the foam around the car.

"I can't see outside," said Plucky.

"Neither can I," said Hamton.

"It looks like we're up in the clouds," said Shirley.

Then they came to an arch of rinsing water. When they reached it, the water sprayed the car, rinsing off all the foam.

"Oh, now it's raining," said Furrball.

"Or that I see a tsunami coming in," said Tom.

Then they reached the dryers, and the dryers dried the car by blowing all the water off of the car.

"Now we're getting all dried off," said Tom.

After the car was drying off, they exited the carwash, and Calamity moved the gear shift from N into D. Outside, the car began to sparkle. Then Calamity stepped on the accelerator, and they went back onto the streets.

"Now we've got a nice clean car for the world to see," said Calamity.

Then Calamity put his hand on the black window crank and opened his window all the way down. Then Tom opened the window on the front passenger door. Then Hamton opened the window on the rear door on the driver side, which opened to three-quarters down. Then Shirley opened the window on the rear door on the passenger side, which opened to three-quarters down, too. When they came to a stoplight, Tom moved his head out the window.

"It looks nice and sparkling clean and like new, especially those wheels," said Tom.

Then Tom moved his head back into the car.

"It cost about $20 to get the interior cleaned out and to go through the tunnel," said Calamity. "I didn't like to always vacuum out the car by myself, plus I wanted the car to be dried off, so I didn't have to use the windshield wipers, otherwise using the wipers made the windshield look like it was still dirty."

As the light changed to green, they continued moving on.

"I always liked riding through the carwash in the tunnel," said Furrball.

"So did I," said Tom.

**THE END**


End file.
